


Hands, Knees, Eggplant

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Steph, Jason'll take it so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands, Knees, Eggplant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Robincest Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/5941.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/5941.html?thread=573493#t1311285) "Steph/Jason, Steph pegging Jason, fucking him hard and fast with a strap-on".

It’s purple. Of _course_ it’s fucking purple, fucking _eggplant_ , and Jason wonders briefly how many sex stores Steph visited until she found the exact perfect shade. It’s thick but not too long - Jason feels a flash of smug pride that he’s bigger. 

Of course, none of that changes the fact that it’s been a while since Jason did something like this, so it’s probably a good thing Steph didn’t pick the fattest, longest dildo she could find.

She’s always been considerate like that.

But right now she’s not being considerate at all. 

“Stop complaining and get on your hands and knees,” she snaps, wriggling her lube-covered fingers at him.

Okay, maybe she _is_ being considerate, because, yeah, Jason hasn’t done this in while. So Steph’s right, he _does_ need some prep-work before he’s ready for her and that purple monster between her legs. 

She’s being considerate of what he needs, but not what he wants.

Because she looks so fucking _hot_ , the harness wrapped around her hips and high up her thighs, straps snug beneath her ass cheeks. Simple blue panties underneath that frame the dildo, the base of it sitting tight in a circle of metal. She’s wearing a thin black cami and Jason can see her peaked nipples through the flimsy material.

He doesn’t want to wait.

“Seriously, babe, I can take it, just -”

“Shut up and let me finger you!” Steph interrupts firmly and she’s got that particular look to her, the one that says she doesn’t know whether to punch Jason or sit on his face.

“Yes, ma’am,” he grins because, seriously, who _wouldn’t_ obey an order like that?

He gets on the bed, just like she told him, hands and knees, staring back at her over his shoulder. He catches her eye as she kneels behind him and smirks at her, and she shoots him a dark, playful look and, oh _fuck_ , gives him two fingers. Just like that, no tease or preamble, and Jason grunts, his hands flexing in the sheets. 

Okay, yeah, that was probably for mouthing off earlier. He’s supposed to be doing as he’s told tonight, but if it gets him punishments like _that_ , he’s not gonna be able to keep himself from misbehaving.

She stretches him fast and efficient, which is a damn good thing because Jason doesn’t really possess any patience right now. But Steph’s always shared that trait with him, and he’s pretty certain she wants to see him take this just as much as he wants to be taking it.

“Mmm, anyone ever told you that you look good like this?” she purrs, and she waits until the exact second he opens his mouth to respond to shove in with a third finger. It gets her a choked-off groan, and she laughs, fingers rubbing along his insides.

There’s just something about Steph laughing that makes Jason fucking _nuts_ for her. Even when she’s teasing him, when he’s done something stupid and she’s cracking up over it, it never feels mean or spiteful. It’s pretty much the best sound in the world, and Jason never gets tired of it.

“I look good with my ass in the air?” he asks and that gets him another laugh and a particularly _hard_ thrust of her fingers.

“Yeah,” she leers, twisting her fingers just so. “ _Real_ pretty.”

When she slides her fingers free, Jason actually feels _empty_ , takes a moment to have to centre himself over the loss of sensation. Has to remind himself of what comes next, and he looks back over his shoulder to watch her slick the purple dildo.

Her movements are hurried, like she can’t stand to wait another second, but there’s so much lube on her hands that it doesn’t matter if she’s rushing. The dildo’s practically glistening with it, and Jason snorts out his own laugh at her dedication to his comfort.

“I think you missed a spot,” he points out, voice deadpan, and she gives him a sardonic look that falls apart when she sticks her tongue out at him.

“I’m gonna fuck that sarcasm right out of you,” she threatens in a husky voice, and Jason’s cock throbs for the sound of it.

“You gonna give it to me hard?” he coaxes, licking his lips.

“Oh yeah,” she promises. “Gonna ream that pretty ass of yours until you can’t walk.”

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he pants, spreading his knees a little as she presses up behind him.

“Damn straight I am, and don’t you ever forget it!” she growls, and gives him a light slap on the ass. “You ready for me?”

“So fucking ready!”

She braces her hand on the small of his back, and he feels the slick, blunt head of the dildo press against his hole. He takes a deep breath, and as he exhales, long and controlled, Steph pushes it in. Jesus, _fuck_ , immediate stretch of it, wider than even three of her fingers, and Jason feels his arms tremble with the effort of holding himself up. 

She keeps pushing in, slow enough to keep from hurting him, slow enough that he’s snarling and trying to push back before she’s done. But Steph is _strong_ , stronger than most people give her credit for, and her hands hold his hips steady, keeping him from impaling himself, keeping things at her pace.

He’s panting by the time the dildo’s buried to the hilt, the heat of her pelvis pressed against his ass, the sharp shock of cold from the metal ring driving him crazy.

“Ready for me?” she asks again, and this time Jason doesn’t have any smart comments. He just nods, one hand reaching out to wrap low around a rung on the headboard.

Steph squeezes his hips reassuringly, and then starts to move.

The drag of it when she pulls almost all the way out makes the hair on his arms stand on end, and then she’s thrusting back in, not quite as deep but still enough to make Jason groan for it. She sets a rhythm, not too fast but steady and insistent, and Jason’s head hangs between his arms, eyes squeezed shut as he concentrates on how it feels.

“Talk to me,” she murmurs, squeezing his hips again. “Tell me how good it is for you.”

“So good,” Jason responds automatically, the words spilling out. “Feel you _filling_ me, God, yeah, _taking_ me.”

“Claiming you?” 

“Yes, shit, _yes_ , making me yours.”

“You are, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, you know it, babe.”

She laughs, dirty and pleased. “You’re _mine_.”

“You fucking _own_ me!” he groans, trying to push back against her, and that’s when she starts to fuck him in earnest. Fast and deep, every thrust hitting him so right, and Jason feels his arms start to give and just allows it. Still kneeling, but with his face and chest pressed into the mattress. _Offering_ himself to her, completely shameless with it.

Fuck, the _friction_ , every drag along sensitive flesh making him feel like he’s falling apart. She’s pounding his ass so damn hard, rocking him against the mattress, the bed creaking beneath them. 

She’s giving off the sweetest little moans, like just seeing him like this is doing it for her, and every sound that passes from her lips makes him clench up around the dildo. Which just makes it _better_ , tightening and loosening, making the slide of the dildo inside him a little rougher. Every thrust making his toes curl, forcing grunts and curses from his mouth, and he can feel his balls tightening, the knot of pleasure low in his spine meaning he’s so _close_.

Maybe she can tell, maybe she can hear it in the noises he’s making. “Come for me!” she orders, and Jason’s body is obeying her so suddenly it’s like a switch has been flipped. Shouting her name as he pulses and comes over the sheets, cock jerking and twitching as she fucks him through it, not slowing down until he’s practically boneless beneath her, sensitised and _raw_ in the best kind of way.

When she pulls out, it’s slow and careful, but it still feels like it’s turning Jason inside out. He feels her stroking his thighs and back, but he’s so fucking blissed out he can’t even make himself arch into the touch, no matter how much he wants to.

Once he’s stopped shivering, Steph flops down beside him on the bed, nudging him so he rolls on to his side.

He watches as she begins to rub the dildo down with a damp-looking sheet of thick tissue.

“You bought dildo wipes?”

“Yup,” she replies distractedly. The way her hands move over the shaft makes another aftershock of pleasure shoot through Jason’s body.

“You need to do that now?”

“Sure do.”

“Any particular reason it can’t wait?”

She turns to look at him, her eyes heavy, cheeks flushed, a slight sheen of sweat across her forehead. 

Jason’s heart skips a beat.

“Because right now I need you to take this dildo and fuck me with it until I _scream_. You got that?”

God, Jason doesn’t know what he did to deserve a girl like Steph.

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathes obediently.


End file.
